no more secrets
by daughterofpsyche416
Summary: kyo and tohru are finally realizing their feelings for each other, but don't know how to handle them. motoko blackmails yuki after she finds out the curse. and everyone's feelings are not secrets anymore.
1. this is the beginning part

Chapter 1

"What! Are you sure this information is correct" said a furious Motoko. She had been eating lunch outside enjoying the last of the fall's warm temperature. Now she looked at the two girls who had interrupted her with such bad news.

"T… th… th...there is no doubt Motoko-san I saw it with my own eyes" said the sad looking girl,

"Tohru Honda is staying in the same house as Yuki-kun!" said the outraged Motoko.

"It looks that way M…Moto-chan" the second girl.

"Well it looks as if we will need to have a 'chat' with Miss Tohru-san then doesn't it?" Motoko growled I knew that there was something going on between them but I never expected something like this, she thought to herself. This must be dealt with as soon as possible. She hurried inside, forgetting her lunch on the lonely bench, to make her plans.

"Tohru-chan are you going home now" asked Momiji.

"It's still kind of early" he said to her with a confused look on his face.

"Yes I finished a little early today so I'm going to head back home. I'll see you in school tomorrow Momiji-kun", having said this, Tohru then left the building to face the night's chilly air not noticing Momiji's quick goodbye or his sad look when she left.

"Honda-san isn't it a little early for you to be done" asked Yuki.

"Oh hi Sohma-kun thank you for coming to pick me up, and I'm only twenty minutes early!" she exclaimed.

"I know Honda-san I was joking" Yuki replied laughing.

"But how is it that you are here when I finished earlier then usual Yuki-kun?" Tohru said with growing worry in her eyes,

"Sohma-kun you need to worry about your bron…bronc…bronchial tubes it's getting much colder since winter is approaching and you could get sick and transform. Maybe you shouldn't come to pick me up." She finished sadly.

"Honda-san don't worry about me okay. I like coming to pick you up and I'm only twenty minutes early, I was done with student council so I headed this way and apparently I was right on time."

"But- she started "I'm fine, don't worry so much about me" he finished. Tohru sighed

"Okay Sohma-kun if you say so." Yuki laughed at her response and both of them headed back to the house.

What neither of them had seen was that there were two people following them.

"When will we smash Honda-kun's face in?" asked one of the girls.

"Shut up Mika, unless you want the whole world to hear our plan" Motoko said angrily.

"How dare that witch stay in Price Yuki-kun's house? If any girl got to stay their why shouldn't it be me Motoko, president of the Prince Yuki fan club!" The other girl, Mika looked astonished; Motoko had lost so much control as to say that out loud. Tohru must have gotten her really riled up. The other girl nodded but secretly she was thinking that it should be herself in Yuki's house. Both girls were so preoccupied in these fantasies that they didn't realize they had lost sight of Yuki and Tohru.

"Damn we lost them I guess we can try again tomorrow" Motoko stated glumly. The two girls walked home feeling dejected.

Kyo Sohma was sitting at the table when Tohru walked in, as always his stomach started to do weird flip-flops when he saw her.

"Oh your home Tohru-chan, Yuki-kun, now you should start dinner Tohru because I am staaaaaaaarving" said Shigure from the inside of the doorframe where he was standing.

"Why don't you ever cook yourself something and stop treating Tohru like a servant especially when she just walks in from work" Kyo said angrily.

Yuki slapped Shigure and said coldly "If you were so hungry you should have eaten something already prepared, instead of bothering people when they walk in the door."

"Its okay I really don't mind cooking now Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun" Tohru said meekly. Kyo growled why was it that everything about this girl bugged him and yet made him want to take her into his arms and…then what? After that he didn't want to think about it.

"Never mind then if you want him to keep treating you that way be my guest." Kyo stormed out of the kitchen furiously banging into the table as he left.

"Oh is it something I did" said the alarmed Tohru.

"No Kyo's just going through some stages in his life right now, so don't worry Tohru-kun he'll get over it" said Shigure smiling mysteriously. This left Tohru feeling very confused.

"Why… why… why" Kyo pounded his wall not hard enough to break but hard enough that his hand hurt. I want to embrace her and hold her in my arms I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Why did I have to be given this curse? It isn't fair that my destiny won't allow me to share my life with the one I love. Kyo cursed he wasn't happy he needed some fresh air so he went up to the roof to think.

"Kyo-kun you'll get cold if you stay out here like this." Kyo looked up Tohru had just joined him on the roof he saw the worry and concern fill her eyes.

"I'm okay Tohru, I just need some time to myself 'kay?" Tohru looked as if she would like to say something.

"At least take this then" she said passing him his jacket. He sighed,

"Tohru do you want to stay out here with me and watch the stars" he felt her excitement build.

"Oh! Yes, Kyo-kun thank you!" she breathed. He rolled his eyes

"You don't have to thank me for something like this."

"Right sorry" she said nodding her head furiously. Kyo smiled she was funny that way, Tohru.

"Well come on then and sit down" she nodded and sat down next to him causing him to blush. Thank god its night time he thought.

"Kyo are you okay" Tohru said worriedly.

"Uhh… yeah why wouldn't I be?" he challenged her. She looked a little hurt and stunned at his outburst.

"I'm sorry Tohru-chan**(A/N: this is him being sweet so I don't care if he doesn't normally call her Tohru-chan he is now!)** I didn't mean it" he said. She was so close to him he could see every inch of her adorable face she was getting even closer he started to back up but then found that he didn't want to. He edged closer to her careful not to embrace her, or form any type of hug, then he put his hands on her face bringing it close to his, he pressed his lips gently to hers. He gently licked her bottom lip. Tohru opened her mouth in shock; Kyo stuck his tongue in her mouth moving it across her teeth. He felt hot and cold all over. He wasn't concious of the fact that Tohru had not yet responded.

When they finally broke apart both were panting. Then he found himself in shock and gently pushed her away.

"I'm s...s…sorry" he whispered hoarsely. Tohru could only stare at him in shock. Not knowing what to do with himself he jumped off the stupid roof and ran away.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Yuki looked around he hadn't seen Tohru for a while and something told him that was bad news. He finally decided to look in Kyo's favorite spot, the roof. When he got up there he saw Tohru. She was standing there as if in shock.

"Honda-san…Honda-san… Tohru" the sound of Yuki calling her by her first name awakened her.

"S…S… Sohma-kun I didn't hear you sorry" she said. Yuki looked past her at where she was standing

"Honda-san come here if you go any closer to the edge you'll fall." Tohru looked around and realized that he was right.

"Oh" she said surprised to find herself this close to the edge. She hadn't even remembered where she was all she could think of right now was Kyo coming closer to her until…he had KISSED her Kyo Sohma had actually kissed her.

"Honda-san are you okay" asked Yuki with concern.

"Wha.. oh I'm fine I ...I think I just need to lay down I'm coming in". Tohru was so confused one minute she and Kyo had been together on the roof the next second kissing and then he had run away. Why? Why had he run did he not care about her no that wasn't it maybe…no that wasn't it she sighed. She would have to ask him in the morning.

Kyo stopped running when he got to the woods behind the house. He hadn't meant to kiss her. Hell he hadn't meant to be with her at all tonight. At one point during the kiss when her eyes hadn't been filled with shock they had been filled with something else. Anger? Confusion? Pity? Love? Kyo didn't know and he was a little afraid of finding out! He looked behind him wondering if he should go back when he realized he couldn't. If he went back and she did care about him then he would forever be transforming into a cat and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing but he didn't want to hug her at school and then turn into a cat! And well if she didn't care about him and she now hated him then he would never be able to face her let alone that damn rat Yuki! Kyo sadly turned away; he would ask Shisho if he could stay with him for a little while. After that maybe he would run away to a different country where there were no girls, and this sort of problem wouldn't happen to him!

Kazuma Sohma was sitting on his back step when he heard the sound of running feet. He looked up and saw Kyo panting a little but otherwise looking fine. Kazuma was puzzled Kyo wasn't the type to run away from a fight and why else would he be here he doubted Kyo had come running just for a long chat.

"To what do I owe this late pleasure Kyo-kun? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow night for your lessons." Kyo stopped panting a little and said something that Kazuma hadn't expected to hear from him

"Please Shisho may I stay with you here for at least one night. I can't go back to Shigure's house right now. I umm something happened and I don't want to talk about it," he finished seeing Kazuma about to ask what had happened to him. Kazuma pondered Kyo's behavior. Of course if something had happened with Yuki then Kyo would be burning with anger but if it was something with Tohru then he would probably act the way he was acting now!

"Did you and Tohru get into a fight? Or did you do something stupid in front of her?" Kyo looked furious.

"Neither. Now can I stay here or not?" he demanded.

"I guess so, but only for tonight! Unless of course you decide to tell me what happened" Kazuma said.

"No one night is fine" Kyo replied dismissively then he walked into the house without another word. Kazuma sighed. Oh well he thought, Kyo will tell me when he feels like it. Kazuma decided to go inside the house as well. "It's getting really cold, I guess winter really is coming", he sighed to himself while rubbing his arms. Then he went inside shutting the door behind him.

Kyo looked at the bare walls of the room he was staying in, at least for tonight. He sighed he wished that he hadn't run away he hadn't meant to. He had just panicked and done the first thing that came to mind. Then in the woods it had seemed the right thing to do also he had known that he couldn't face her after running. Kyo made a fist. He hated himself right now. It wasn't fair that he was… no now he was wallowing in self pity he wouldn't sink that low be would apologize to Tohru tomorrow in school. All of the sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Kyo-kun do you want some tea I just made some, Tohru-chan showed me how last time she came." Kazuma then came in carrying a large tea tray with cups, a teapot and biscuits on it.

"Shisho, I have something I need to ask you" Kyo said with almost pleading in his voice.

"Yes what is it Kyo-kun?" asked Kazuma with a smile

"It's about what happened tonight.

Meanwhile across town Motoko had her own thoughts about tomorrow in school. She and the other members of the Prince Yuki fan club were going to finally have that 'chat' with Miss Tohru Honda! Motoko was very excited, once the people in school saw what happened to those girls who don't follow the rules of the club no other girl would dare go near Yuki and then he would belong solely to Motoko.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

Where is she? Kyo glanced around the room nervously. He was sitting at his desk waiting for Tohru to come in to the classroom. She normally came in early with that damn rat while he came into class late. **(A/N: Even though they walk to school together Kyo doesn't go in to the classroom until the last second, while Tohru and Yuki (unless he is doing student council stuff) go inside right away)**Kyo was starting to get anxious, he wondered if maybe she wasn't in school because of him! The classroom door opened and Yuki walked in by himself. Kyo made a fist. Where was Tohru? He really wanted to talk to her so that at least he could apologize for his behavior the night before. Kazuma had told him that if Tohru did reject him then a way to keep their friendship intact would be to apologize. Kyo stood up and went over to Yuki's desk.

"Hey rat-boy where's Tohru?" Yuki coolly ignored Kyo and went about finishing up his work for the new fundraiser the school was going to have. This of course infuriated Kyo. He grabbed Yuki's shirt and shoved his face into Yuki's personal space.

"Damn you where is she? Is she even in school today?"

"She is outside in the hallway with Uotani-san and Hanajima-san discussing something private, so don't go barging in on them! Now would you kindly remove your filthy hands from my shirt? I'm going to have to burn it later" Kyo pushed Yuki away from him, not even bothering to reply to the "filthy hands, burn this shirt" comment.**(A/N: maybe Kyo is finally growing up a little lol.)** He debated on going outside to see Tohru, but decided against it, he would see her later. Besides at that moment the door banged open and Shiraki-sensei walked in and started class.

"What should I do Hana-chan, Uo-chan? I think Kyo-kun is angry with me!" Tohru sat outside with her two best friends in the world. She was skipping class for the first time in her life and she felt a little guilty about that since she had promised her mother that she would pass high school, but this was an emergency! She needed to deal with her feelings for Kyo and hopefully the two girls in front of her would be able to help.

"I don't get it, why would Kyo be angry with you, Tohru?" Arisa Uotani asked, she was very confused. The way Kyo looked at Tohru she doubted that he could get mad at her even if he wanted to.

"Yes how can anyone be mad at our precious Tohru?" Saki Hanajima stated, while Arisa nodded furiously.

"Umm I'm not sure if he's mad at me, but last night he ran away from me and he didn't come back home." Tohru looked as if she was going to cry. Her two best friends were suddenly very angry with a certain orange-haired boy… Hanajima put her arms around Tohru.

"Don't worry we'll get this straightened out." Uo-chan said.

"Why don't you talk to Kyo during break and see IF he's angry with you, and why." Tohru started to cheer up. Her friends were there for her and they were right she should just talk to Kyo.

Kyo wanted to pound something **(Again)**, something breakable… He looked around for something to smash. There was nothing in sight. He had sat through two classes waiting for Tohru to show up but she never did. Whatever she was telling Hanajima and Uotani it was taking a long time. What if she was telling them what happened last night? What if something horrible had happened after he left and now he didn't know about it? Kyo sighed there was no point in worrying right now. He got up and left the classroom, he wasn't going to spend the rest of the break in the classroom waiting for Tohru to not show up.

Kyo turned down the hallway and immediately wished he hadn't. He tried to turn back before he was spotted but it was too late.

"Hey cuz, what's biting you?" Hatsuharu Sohma asked.

"Don't you mean what's eating you?" Momiji asked with a confused look on his face.

Kyo groaned. Then he decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell them what was bothering him. Sure Haru was a brat and Momiji was annoying but they were better then Yuki, and Kyo had heard rumors that Haru was seeing Rin. Maybe they could help.

"I did something kind of stupid last night and now Tohru is avoiding me" Kyo said softly.

"Must have been something REALLY stupid if you realized it was stupid." Haru said brusquely. Kyo scowled.

"I should have known it would be pointless to talk to you." Kyo said as he began to turn away.

"Stupid cow" he added as an afterthought. Momiji put a hand on Haru so that he wouldn't go "black" and he called after Kyo.

"Wait, Haru's sorry—Haru nodded—we wanna make it better with you and Tohru." Kyo stopped leaving and sighed.

"So like I said before I did something stupid last night, and I didn't face up to it then. I was going to talk to Tohru today but when I got to class I found out that she was ditching. Tohru Honda was ditching class to talk to the Yankee thug and the psycho witch." **(A/N: Kyo is pissed off right now and insulting people makes him feel better.)**

"Tohru never ditches so she must be talking about something important, she missed both of our morning classes." Kyo was semi relieved to finally get this off his chest. Then he remembered just WHO Tohru was talking to.

"What if she tells them about what happened last night, Oh My God they're going to kill me." Kyo was panicking; it wasn't like he had told Tohru not to tell anyone about the kiss. But it didn't sound good to say that he had run away afterwards it made him sound like he didn't really care about her. Like a kiss and run thing, like a one night stand. If Tohru had told Hanajima and Uotani about last night then Kyo really a dead man. Those two wouldn't let anyone live after something like that.

"Oh come on, you know Tohru can keep a secret. She's been keeping the Sohma family secret for a while now." Haru said to soothe Kyo. It was bugging him how freaked out his older cuz was getting. Momiji nodded and patted Kyo on the back. They heard footsteps and looked up.

"Hey look who's come to talk to you Kyo; I guess she doesn't think you're stupid after all." Haru said as Tohru came round the corner.

"Kyo, may I speak with you for a moment?" Tohru asked looking a little frightened and embarrassed.

Motoko grinned evilly. The three Sohma boys had not noticed her standing just inside a classroom that just so happened to be next to them. Motoko had just thought of a sure fire way to get rid of Tohru Honda and have Yuki fall in love with her all at once. All she needed to do was find out what this 'Sohma family secret' was and then she was in. She laughed there was no way this plan would backfire. The girls around Motoko started to edge away from her slowly, there seemed to be a very evil looking aura around her.

Chapter 4

Yuki was concerned. He knew something had happened between Tohru and Kyo but he didn't know what. Both of them were acting weird. Kyo was more angry and irritating than usual and Tohru had barely spoken to him since last night.

"Hey pres, wanna come with me to watch the girls soccer team do warm-ups?" Kakeru Manabe, vice president of the student council, came running up to Yuki. He put his arm around Yuki's neck and attempted to drag him off.

"Go away Manabe, I am not in the mood right now." Yuki dryly stated. Kakeru placed his hand on Yuki's forehead.

"Do you have a fever or something? It's almost winter time and the soccer team won't be warming up for practices after this week. The final game is this Saturday"

"I said no, and besides don't you have work that you should be doing?" Yuki was clearly getting annoyed. But the oblivious Kakeru just didn't know when to quit.

"Sure I have work but I can do that later." The boy said cheerfully, clearly not realizing that Yuki was pissed.

"This is the GIRLS soccer team they are running around and sometimes they get mad and start fighting with each other. We have to go watch this." Kakeru glanced at Yuki and saw that he wasn't paying any attention.

"Maybe Yu-chan is gay, that's why he doesn't want to come with me." Kakeru finished sadly. If he was hoping to get a rise from Yuki that did it. Yuki was tired of being called feminine and girly. He wanted to be alone so that he could concentrate on what was going on with his friends (Kyo is his friend sort of).

"Yes I'm gay, and clearly that is why I like your sister, can't you understand that there are other things I am worrying about and watching girls run after a black and white ball is not one of them!" After the words left his mouth Yuki realized his mistake.

"You like Machi?" Kakeru was not as stunned as Yuki thought he would have been. Kakeru had had suspicions for a while and now that they

were confirmed he would do everything in his power to make the 'lovebirds' get together. **(A/N: Uh oh)**

Tohru and Kyo stood awkwardly for a moment, neither one wanted to break the silence first.

"So um" they both said at the same time. Tohru blushed and looked away. Kyo looked like he was debating something.

"You go first" Kyo said thoughtfully.

"Um… I…. um… Where did you go last night? I was worried that something happened to you." Tohru said lamely. She didn't meet Kyo's eyes, almost as if she were afraid to look into them. Kyo brushed a hand through his flaming hair.

"I went to Shishou's place last night." He said honestly. He too did not look into her eyes. He wanted to avoid doing so for as long as possible.

"Oh. Well I'm glad that you're okay." Tohru didn't know what to do or say. Was she supposed to bring up the kiss? Or was she supposed to pretend it had never happened? She was still afraid to look up, what if he was angry?

"Look Tohru about last night, I panicked. I never should have run away, hell I didn't even mean to kiss you." As the words left his mouth Kyo knew that that had been the wrong thing to say. Tohru finally looked up.

"You didn't want to kiss me?" Kyo could hear the hurt and anger in her voice.

"It's not that I didn't want to kiss you it was just that I shouldn't have." He said trying to fix things but only making it worse.

"Why not! Is there something wrong with me?" Tohru couldn't even begin to understand the point Kyo was trying to make. She thought that he cared about her, evidentially she was wrong. Her eyes swam with tears but she refused to let them spill over. She wouldn't cry! She wouldn't.

"Tohru look…don't cry its not that there is anything wrong with you its – Oh don't give me the classic its not you it's me speech" Tohru interrupted angrily. **(A/N: I know Tohru wouldn't normally act like this but this is a fic and I need her to act like this)**

"I'm not trying to give you some dumb speech Tohru; I just want to explain myself." Kyo really didn't know what to do now. He kept making things worse and worse.

"I'm sorry Kyo, but I think you made your point and I am saddened by it." Tohru turned around and walked away. Once her back was to him she started to cry, she really liked Kyo but he didn't like her.

"Order...Order, the Prince Yuki fan club is now in session." Motoko looked around the classroom she was using. Only about half the club was here which was fine.

"Does anyone have any new information or encounters about/with our beloved Prince Yuki that they would like to share?" A couple of girls raised there hands.

"Mika why don't you go first." Motoko sat down and Mika walked to the front of the classroom.

"I was running late yesterday for the gardening club when I accidentally bumped into Yuki-sama. All of my supplies spilled and he graciously went down on the ground to help me pick everything up." Mika went back to her seat and the girls clapped for her. Prince Yuki was so wonderful, bending down on the ground for someone else, what an amazing person.

"Okay thank you Mika for that story. Does anyone else have something?" One girl raised her hand but Motoko ignored her. Motoko debated telling the club that the Sohma's had a secret but she decided against it. She would only tell the members she could trust. The members who would help her destroy Tohru and take her place in Yuki's heart. Once she knew the secret Yuki would have no need for Tohru and she would for sure be able to gain a place in Yuki's life.

"This session is over for today. Remember that Yuki-sama is having a birthday coming up and we should do something for him. Tell me your idea's next time."

The girls left the classroom leaving Motoko alone with the girl she had ignored.

"Why didn't you call on me? I had something to say."

"Sayu-chan, I have a task for you but you can't tell anyone else." Sayu's eyes lit up. It had been to long since Motoko's last scheme.

"What is it?"

"I have new news about Yuki-sama. I know for a fact that he has a secret, and though normally I would never pry into his private life, Tohru Honda knows this secret and that can not be allowed." Sayu grinned she loved helping Motoko with things like this.

"Are we going to find out what this secret is? If so we should invite Minami to help us as well." Motoko nodded.

"Yes I also thought she should be included after all she is the vice president. But she is out sick today so we will have to tell her later. Remember this must be kept to the three of us we can not tell anyone else!" With that Motoko turned and left the classroom. Sayu sat there for a moment longer, she grinned then she too got up and left.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5

After she had turned away from Kyo, Tohru could feel the tears running down her cheeks but she didn't wipe them away. She left Kyo to go mess up some other girls emotions. She was so hurt and upset. Why had Kyo kissed her? He had ruined everything. They could have stayed friends and never had this argument if he hadn't 'made a move'.

"Tohru. Hey Tohru wait up." Tohru kept walking she didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be alone.

"Hey stop, slow down. Please Tohru-chan." Momiji ran after her. He needed to know why she was crying. Tohru wasn't supposed to be crying. She was always happy!

"Please go away Momiji-kun; I'm not in the mood to talk. I need to be by myself for a little bit." Tohru didn't slow her pace but Momiji caught up with her anyway.

"Would you like some candy? Candy always makes me feel better, Tohru-chan." Tohru was starting to get annoyed with Momiji. She was not in the mood! Not even she could be happy all the time. And right now she was defiantly NOT happy!

"Go away Momiji-kun. I don't want candy and I don't want to talk to you!" Momiji was hurt but he saw that the best thing to do right now was leave Tohru alone. Maybe later when she needed a shoulder to cry on, he could support her but until then he would go away. Of course that didn't mean he would leave her alone. Momiji went to go find Uotani-san or Hanajima-san; they would know what to do about the new moody Tohru.

As Momiji left her, Tohru walked out of the school and over to a little park nearby. She sat down on one of the cold stone benches and cried.

Hanajima and Uotani were sitting by themselves in the front of the school eating their leftovers from lunch. When suddenly a yellow blur came running up to them.  
"Hey, you guys, you guys Tohru-chan is sad! She didn't even want candy." Momiji didn't slow down and he crashed into Uotani who had started to get up.

"Why is Tohru-chan sad?" Hanajima asked. "Who hurt her?"

"I don't think anyone hurt her, all I know is that Kyo-kun was going to talk to her and the next time I saw her she was crying."

"Tohru-chan is crying! I'm going to kill that stupid orange haired freak!" Uotani raised her fist and for a minute Momiji could see the gangster side of her.

"While I agree that Kyo-kun must be punished maybe we should go talk to Tohru-chan first." Hanajima placed a calming hand on Uotani's arm. The two girls walked off to look for their upset friend. Momiji hoped that a certain orange haired boy didn't come across them for the next little while.

"Where do you think Tohru-chan is?" Uotani said to Hanajima after looking around the whole school campus for her.

"Maybe she went to that park she likes?" Hanajima suggested.

"Come on lets go see." She tossed her black braid over her shoulder and without waiting to see if Uotani was following headed in the direction of the park.

The park was really just a very small playground with some benches and a secluded area surrounded by cherry trees where many people liked to go and confess their love to one another. Because winter was approaching none of the trees were in bloom and the whole area looked rather desolate and depressing. **(A/N: I don't know anything about Cherry trees and when they bloom so I am assuming they are the same as most trees and during the winter they are bare.)**The two girls saw their friend sitting on a stone bench with tears running down her face. They didn't say anything; they just sat down next to her.

"I don't really want to talk." Tohru sniffed.

"Well then it's a good thing we aren't here to talk. We're just here to enjoy the view." Uotani said throwing her blond hair back. This statement was an obvious lie as there was no view just a bunch of dead looking trees.

"Thank you." Tohru whispered after a couple of minutes. Hanajima and Uotani put their arms around Tohru.

"Don't thank us. You're always their when we're down so its time for us to be here for you." Uotani said while Hanajima nodded on Tohru's other side.

"I want to go home but I'm afraid he might be there." Tohru confessed.

"You're staying with me then." Uotani decided.

"No fair I want her to stay with me." Hanajima interceded

"Let's have a slumber party all three of us" Uotani said to make peace. Tohru hiccupped then laughed. It felt good. She wasn't the type of person who could stay sad for long.

"I need to tell Sohma-kun. And I need my stuff." The three girls left the small park and headed back to the school to get their bags and head to Uotani's apartment.

Yuki was surprised to see Kyo alone in a hallway. Haru had said that Kyo and Tohru were talking to each other.

"Where's Honda-san?" Yuki asked realizing he was asking the same question Kyo had asked him just that morning.

"How should I know? She ran away crying. I don't get her or any woman. I mean what the hell I try to talk to her like a normal person and she doesn't even let me finish before she runs off crying." Kyo was angry. He knew he was wrong but he was mad so he didn't care.

"What did you say to her?" Yuki asked annoyed. It figured that Kyo had made Tohru cry. He had probably insulted her and then said something really stupid.

"Nothing it doesn't matter." Kyo tried to leave but he found himself against a wall.

"What the hell? What are you doing? Get off" Kyo tried to push Yuki away but Yuki held him in a strong hold. Yuki's hands were on Kyo's shoulders in a very uncomfortable position and he couldn't get away.

"Whatever you did to make her cry fix it or you're not coming back to the house. Believe me when I say me and Shigure will not miss you. And we would rather have Tohru then you anyway." Kyo looked away.

"Fine I was planning on staying at Shishou's place anyway."

"Well I hope you know that you'll be staying there for a while."

Yuki pushed against Kyo harder then he let go. Kyo looked as if he were about to say something but then he changed his mind and left. Yuki decided to see if there was something he could do for Tohru. He walked outside and saw her with her two best friends.

Motoko watched as Yuki left the building. She followed him out the door and saw that he was headed over to that witch Tohru Honda. She pulled out her cell phone and called Sayu. Sayu answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Sayu it's me. Yuki-sama is about to go talk to you know who. I want you here so we can find out what sort of a hold she has on our beloved Yuki-sama. We are going to break that hold no matter what!"

"Okay I'll be there in a minute hang on." Motoko closed her phone and seething she watched her beloved prince with the wicked hag and her cronies.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. suprises

No more secrets

**This is my first fanfic. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket, and I didn't start the story. If you want to read the begginging please look for TanyaUchiha's story.**

Yuki walks up to Tohru.

"Tohru is everything ok?"

"Uh… yes. Everything is all right. I'm going to Uo's house tonight for a sleepover."

Yuki saw right threw her lie. He knew there wasn't a whole lot he could do to help, so without knowing they were being watched by Motoko, Yuki gives Tohru a hug.

"Ah. Yuki!" Tohru said as she looked at the rat at her feet.

Motoko saw this and at first was disgusted. She had just seen her prince Yuki turn into a rat. She runs off to tell her friends.

Tohru quickly went home to grab her things and started walking to Uo's house.

When she reached her destination she saw her friends sitting outside waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late. Shigure held me up. I cooked them dinner before I left." Tohru was rushing.

"It's ok. Lets go in now." Uo led the way.

They all walked into Uo's room and sat on the floor. Hana and Uo still didn't know what happened.

"Tohru. What happened? Why were you sad? You know hana and I are here for you. Please, talk to us." Uo said with concern.

Knowing she had no choice she told them everything.

"Wow. That Kyo really is a jerk. He's going to pay for what he did to you." Uo announced.

"I have a feeling that Kyo didn't get to finish talking. Maybe you should try again." Hana predicted.

"Uo don't hurt him. Please? I'm not exactly sure how he feels, nor am I sure how I feel, and great idea Hana. I should let him finish. –Sigh- Let's just hope it goes better this time. I hope he's ok." Tohru reassured herself.

"But Tohru, he made you cry, he kissed you than ran away, he probably didn't want you to tell anyone. Why are you worried about him? Tohru are you sure you are ok?" Uo asked concerned.

"Uo calm down. She's probably worried about him because he hasn't been being himself lately. Tohru you need to talk to him as soon as possible. I don't want to be nosey but I want to know how it goes. You should try talking to him now. Call him and meet him at the park. We will wait for you. I promise."

"Ok. Thanks Hana." Tohru stood up and dialed Shigure's number.

"Hello." It was Yuki

"Hi Yuki. Is Kyo there?"

"No he's at shishous for the night. I can give you his number."

"That would be nice. Thanks Yuki." She got the number and quickly dialed, Butterflies fighting in her stomach.

"Hello." Said a scruffy voice that must have been Shishou's.

"Hi. Um… It's Tohru. Is Kyo there?"

"Yes, he's right here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~**(a/n: at Shishou's house)**

"Kyo! Its for you!"

"I don't want to talk."

"She says it's urgent."

"Who is it?"

"Its Tohru."

"Really? Give me the phone." Kyo said out of depression. He didn't realize he was rushing. (**a/n: kyo was excited which is not normal for him. maybe its the way his fellings are taking over.**

"hi Tohru. Is everything ok?"

"I should be asking you that question. can you meet me at the park by the school?"

"yeah. I will be there as soon as I can." Kyo said right before hanging up. He sprinted out the door.

**I hope you guys like this. Again I did not start this story, TanyaUchiha did. Please review. No reviews no story.**


	3. love?

No more secrets

**This is my first fanfic. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket, and I didn't start the story. If you want to read the begginging please look for TanyaUchiha's story.**

tohru sat down on the bench at the park. she didnt know how she would say sorry for walking away without letting him say what he needed to say. she sighed.

kyo stopped right around the corner to the park. he had to catch his breath. 'why did she call me here? what did she want to talk about? what if she says she hates me and never wants to see me again? i cant run away tis time. that would just be mean. -sigh- i must go talk to her.'

he walked into the park. he saw her sitting on the bench. she looked like she was crying. he walked up to her slowly. he sat down next to her, not knowing if he should talk first.

''um, kyo, im sorry."

"for what?"

"i didnt let you say what you needed to say. i walked away when you needed to talk to me. im sorry. please talk now. i want to listen to eveything you have to say. im sorry."

"its ok. im sorry for running away after, you know, the incident."

"its ok. im not exactly sure why you did. but im ready to listen." she still wouldnt look at him.

"im sorry. i didnt mean for it to end up this way. i feel an overwhelming warmth when im with you. when ever im sad, then you walk in the room, everything gets better, the room lights up. evry thing gets better. i was thinking about why that was when you came up on the roof. when you came closer i started to move away, but then i realised i didnt want to. im sorry i ran away. i really didnt mean to. it was just the first thing that came to mind. please forgive me. i didnt want to make you mad at me or be upset with me. it scared me when you walked away like that today. i didnt mean for my words to come out so coldly-"

thoru interupted him. "its ok kyo. i forgive you. now that i know why you did what you did it will be easier to understand and get through-"

kyo leaned over slowly. tohru looked at him and realised what was coming. his kissed her genlty. she pulled away. he looked scared.

"kyo, promise me you wont run away this time. and kyo, if you love me, why didnt you just say so? this would have been better."

"i promise. i didnt realise that i loved you until after i ran away. im sorry."

(a\n: kyo is being sensitive. this is a first for him. maybe tohru really has had an affect on him.)

he leaned in again. tohru jumped up.

"oh my gosh. i completely forgot. im supposed to be spending the night at uo's. they are probably worrying about me. im sorry kyo ive got to go. im sorry. i'll see you tomarrow right. will you be home by then?

"uh, yeah i should be."

"ok. i will see you then. bye" she rushed back to u'os.

kyo wached her walk away. he felf different. not better, different. he just watched the love of his life walk away. he loved her. he really loved her.

when tohru reached the steps up to uo's house hana and uo raced up to her. they each gave her a hug and pulled her up to uo's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(a\n: at shishous house (aka kazuma))

kyo walked in not paying attention to where he was going. he walked right into the door.

"ow!"

kazuma opened the door and saw kyo there.

"kyo? are you alright? it's not like you to walk into a door."

"im fine!"

"it doesnt sound like it. lets go inside and talk about it ok?"

"fine."

kyo told him every thing. even the way he felt after she left. he wanted to be by her side every minute of every day.

"so, you love tohru-chan? that sounds nice. you to do make a cute couple. did she say it back?"

"no, she didnt. what if she doesnt? what if i just made a big fool of myself? ugh!"

"just wait. calm down. you dont know, dont rush to conclusions. for all you know she could feel the exact same way. she just might not know how to say it. just wait. she'll come around. trust me."

"ok. i'll wait." kyo sighed and went to kazumas guest room."


	4. reveled

No more secrets

**This is my first fanfic. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket, and I didn't start the story. If you want to read the begginging please look for TanyaUchiha's story.**

**and sorry if some of the words dont have spaces in between. my space bar doesnt always work.**

"Ok girls. i have something major to tell you. it may sound crazy at first but trust me its true. yuo just have to promise that you wont tell a single soul ok? and do not ever speek of it, unless you are with me in a private place. got it?"

"yes motoko we get it. i promise not to tell anyone. now tell us."

"Ok. here goes nothing. yuki, is a rat."

"surely you are jokeing. have you seen him? hes definately not a rat. hes perfectly human."

"i know it sounds crazy but i saw him talking to tohru (grrr. that witch) when she was upset, when he hugged her he turned into a rat. i swear im telling the truth. if i could prove it i would."

"whatever motoko. its not humanly possible. you go off with your little dream and let us know how it turns out." they walked out.

"how dare you guys. i know what i saw. would i lie? fine i'll show you."

~~~~~~~**(a/n: yuki and tohru just walked into school)**

"im sorry for worrying you yuki. i promise im almost still a bit dazed. but please dont worry about me."

"ok tohru. i wont worry. just dont over do it. i willbe home late tonight. ive got student council."

"ok yuki. i wont over do it. should i save some dinner for you?"

"yes please. thank you. youve got work today right?"

"yes.

"who will pick you up. its not safe for you at night."

"i'll pick her up." kyo suggested

"where did you come from?"

"i came frome shishou"s. i was just a little behind you. i just got here."

"i dont want you to go anywhere near miss honda."

"uh, yuki."

"i will do what ever i want. if tohru doesnt want me to i wont but theres no way i'll do what you tell me!"

"fine!"

"yuki. its ok if kyo picks me up. really yuki, every things ok now. dont be to harsh on him."

"ok miss honda."

"uh yuki?" motoko interups.

"yes?"

"can i talk to you for a sec?"

"yeah. i'll see you later miss honda."

"bye yuki."

**(a/n: tohru and kyo are talking)**

"ugh. hemakes me so mad."

"dont be mad kyo. its not his fault he doesntknow whats going on."

"youre right. fine."

and they started walking to class.

**(a/n: on to yuki and motoko)**

"what is it motoko?"

"are you a rat?"

yuki stunned but not showing it,"ofcorse not. what makes you think that?"

"i saw you turn in yo one."

"no you didnt. thats not possiblehow can someone turn into a rat?"

"i'll show you" motoko said lunging at him.

before he could stop her they were in a full on embrace. he couldnt do anything now.

"ha! i told you, you are a rat."

**(a/n: uh oh. what happens next? youll have to wait until i update again. sorry for the wait. please reveiw)**


	5. blackmailed

**Disclaimer-I do not own fruits basket and I didn't start the story, jenei did.**

"Ha! I've got to show everyone."

"No Motoko, you can't tell anyone"

"Why not, Yuki?"

"Because I'm cursed, it's a secret. You can't tell anyone."

"But I heard you say it was a family secret."

"It is because my family doesn't want anyone to know I'm cursed. That would be very bad for them. As I said, you can't tell anyone." Yuki said trying to protect the rest of the family.

"Fine on one condition."

"Ok, fine."

"You have to be my boyfriend."

Yuki was too shocked to say anything.

"Well?"

"Yes, yeah, sure."

"Yay!"

"But I've got to warn you, when we turn back-"poof! "- well now is self explanatory."

"Eek! Ok. Sorry." Motoko started walking away.

**(a/n: now on to Tohru and friends)**

Tohru and Kyo walk into class five minutes early and are then approached by Uo and Hana.

"hey orange top. You better not make our little tohru cry again. If you do you will pay the price."

"oh yeah you yankee. Why would I do that. Its not like you understand anyway."

"your right kyo. We don't understand. But uos right, if you hurt tohru bad things will come."

"uo, hana, kyo didn't do anything it was all my fault I misunderstood, he had nothing to do with my tears."

**(a/n: there I updated. Oh and if there is anything wrong with the story send me a message. And what do you guys thing of a yankee tohru? Hmm. Tell me what you think. Hope you like it.)**


	6. authors note

**I' so sorry guys. It has been so long and my writers block on this story just keeps getting worse. I am going to be like TanyaUchiha** **and put it up for adoption again. If you really like this story and think you could continue it please send me a message and I might let you have it. I know the story isn't that good, but I know someone would do it more good than I am at the moment. Again, I am deeply sorry.**


End file.
